


Don’t You Let Me Go

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cleaved, Earth-ni, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, I love this show so much, Post-Canon, Star and Marco earned this, Star vs. the Forces of Evil Season 4, Svtfoe, True Love, happy endings, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: What happened with Star and Marco after Earth-ni was created.





	Don’t You Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> This show will forever live on in my mind, heart, and tv screen (I’ll be having many rewatches). I just felt like writing this. Takes place moments after Cleaved. I really hope you enjoy and feedback is much appreciated. 
> 
> Listen to “Tonight” by Lykki Li for extra effect.

Star felt like she was dreaming.

A few minutes ago she went from thinking she was going to be confined to living on Mewni forever only for a mysterious portal explosion to happen that caused Mewni to merge with Earth.

Two worlds now one.

It was going to be a lot to take in… for all parties involved. 

Monsters, Mewmans, _and_ humans living together.

The residents of Echo Creek were walking, more like running around, discombobulated and screaming, confused as to what was going on. 

Every few seconds Star would glance over to look at Marco.

 _Her Marco_ who was gripping her hand tightly as they were walking to meet up with his parents.

She couldn’t believe he was here. With her.

When Star jumped back down the well into the magic dimension, she did it with the intent on staying with Marco forever no matter what happened.

She couldn’t live without him. She just couldn’t. 

Marco was the constant thing in her life. When everything was under attack he was the one who held her up and kept her whole.

Then in a flash, they were separated again.

Only for Star to find one last portal open. A portal she was hoping would lead her to him and after another ginormous blast, _it did._

They held onto each other for what felt like eternity.

His arms were safe and secure.

Marco was shaking, overcome with adrenaline and emotion. Before Star knew it, she was crying as well.

All they wanted to do was be together and not have to worry about answering anyone’s “ _What happened?_ _Why are there monsters running around_? _What’s Earth like_? _How will everyone adjust to this new lifestyle?”_ questions.

However it was up to him and Star to fill in the gaps, as usual.

Thankfully they’d have time to figure everything out.

For once there was no threat, no villain, no big battle coming. In a way they could live a _normal_ life, if you could call it that.

Star always hoped for change. Hoped for monsters and mewmans to live in harmony.

Now with humans thrown into the mix, it would be a whole other town of people to convince and reassure.

Star caught Marco sneaking glances at her.

Thank goodness she had him by her side.

She squeezed his hand a little tighter as they reached where his parents were standing.

It was relieving to see them again.

Mrs. Diaz had tears in her eyes. She and Mr. Diaz fussed over them, asking if they were alright and gushed about how nice it was to have Star back. 

Mariposa cooed in her sling, staring at Star.

Her big brown eyes resembled Marco’s, immediately comforting Star. She reached out so Mariposa could hold on to her finger.

Star’s eyes welled. There was a time she thought she’d never get to see the little angel again.

Janna came around the corner to hug Star, ignoring the EMT who was shouting for Janna to stay put and stop unstrapping herself.

“Janna Banana!” Star exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

Janna smirked and lightly punched Marco in the arm. “I knew you could do it.” she said to him.

Star reminded herself to ask about that late, but for now she was thrilled to see her.

Tom and Ponyhead ended up finding all of them as well.

It was a lovely reunion for the best friends.

————————————————————-

Eventually, The Diaz’s needed to take Mariposa back home to get some rest and insisted Marco go back with them to get patched up. He had bruises and cuts from his attempt to reach the portal.

Star agreed with his parents. She hated seeing Marco injured. 

They expected her to join them but as badly as she wanted to she needed to check on her parents and the people of Mewni.

Despite his well-being Star could tell Marco was reluctant to part ways.

She knew how he felt. Her heart ached at the thought.

“Are you sure? I just got you back. We could go together.” He pleaded, holding up their intertwined hands.

Star kissed Marco’s cheek, giving him another once over.

“I’ll see you soon. I promise. I’m going to find my parents and make sure they’re okay. Eclipsa too. Besides my dad, they’ve never been on Earth. It’s new to them.”

Marco gave her one last giant hug before departing, trying to keep the PDA to a minimum.

On the inside Star wanted to taste his lips again but for the sake of their friends she chose to be discrete.

“We’ll all hang out soon.” She said to the group. “Trust me, there’s still tooooons to explore.”

She waved goodbye and went off to find the rest of her family.

———————————————————

After catching up with her parents, Star went to find Eclipsa, shocked to see that the Monster Temple was still withstanding.

Star texted Marco to let him know she was safe and that their rooms managed to stay unscathed before going inside. She wished he was with her.

Eclipsa was thrilled to see Star. She and Globgor were tucking Meteora into her crib when Star arrived.

“Thank you for everything, Star, truly. You saved my family. We’re all still alive because of you.”

“You deserve to live your life, Eclipsa. With your family, with your true love.”

“As do you, my dear.” Eclipsa said, causing a blush to rise in Star’s cheeks.

“You may stay here for the evening if you’d like, everything is still intact. Your little ones are here too. It’s a miracle after all the destruction. I guess it was some kind of magic.” She winked, before realizing it was a bit too soon to make a joke about magic. Star wasn’t sure if Eclipsa missed it as much as she did.

Star contemplated on the offer and ultimately agreed to stay.

Her parents were still at the yurt for the time being and Star didn’t want to risk waking up Mariposa back at the Diaz household since it was already late in the evening. 

“Globby and I will be down the hall if you need us. Have a goodnight.”

————————————————————-

After taking her time and thoroughly washing up she walked up the stairs into her bedroom.

It felt strange to be back as if nothing had changed. 

Star collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling, cuddling the laser puppies—well now just puppies— as she looked back on the past few days.

Her life was so weird.

Weirder now without magic, that she had grown up with, and used to rely on for almost everything.

It was definitely a change but something kept reminding Star that she did the right thing…

A few minutes went by when she heard a light knock at the door.

She opened it up to find _Marco._

“Marco!” She blurted, pulling him inside and shutting the door.

“What are you doing here? I didn’t mean for you to leave your family, I just wanted to let you know where I w—”

Before Star could finish her sentence, Marco’s lips crashed into hers.

His kiss was desperate and needy.

Star immediately reciprocated, having to grip onto his hoodie just to balance herself.

It was rough and to the point.

Guess he wanted the same thing she did.

Truthfully when she texted him, Star was hoping Marco would show up. Being in the Monster Temple without him didn’t feel the same.

“I missed you.” she said, in between kisses. 

“Me too.” he replied.

Star knotted her fists in his hoodie, pulling him harder against her. 

Their tongues tangled causing Star to have goosebumps.

They couldn’t get enough, or so it seemed, until Marco broke off their heated makeout session and turned his head. 

She could feel tears on her cheeks, but this time they weren’t hers. They were _his._

“Marco, _Marco,_ what’s wrong?” Her brows furrowed as she led them to sit down on her bed.

His tears were falling fast and he covered his eyes with his arm in an attempt for her not to see.

“Hey,” She said, lightly taking his arm away. “Look at me. What’s wrong?”

It was about the third or fourth time she had seen him cry today. Every tear he shed was like a punch to her heart.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry if you didn’t want anymore company tonight. I asked my parents if I could visit and stay over like how it was on Mewni because I _needed_ to see you. I needed a reminder that this is _real,_ that you’re here with me.” He affectionately brushed her bangs to the side. “I was trying to fall asleep but my mind kept going back to earlier today… I thought I was never going to see you again. I was so close to the portal but then I fell a—and it closed and I thought…”

He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

Star knew exactly how he felt. She experienced the same feeling earlier.

The thought of living without each other was unimaginable. 

As if they’d never be able to talk, see, or touch each other again.

She didn’t care that they were teenagers. They weren’t too young.

Star and Marco knew what love was.

_This was love._

She clutched his hands tightly in hers and bore into his eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here. It’s you and me. It’ll _always_ be you and me…” She spoke softly.

Marco released their hands, only to wrap his arms tightly around her, burying his face into her shoulder.

“ _I love you._ ”

Words that Star would never get tired of hearing,

“ _I love you too._ ”

Or saying.

He pulled her in closer so she was now straddling his lap.

Star didn’t think things could get any better until his lips landed on her neck.

They were soft and plump. The sensation was wondrous. 

He gently pelted kisses on her neck and jawline.

Star was _seeing_ stars.

“Pegasus feathers…” she said, her hands tousled Marco’s hair, holding him for support.

He chuckled against her skin.

She’d have bruises for sure. Her friends would tease, but Star didn’t care.

After everything they had been through they were allowed to indulge.

A few glorious moments went by, then she pushed him backwards.

“My turn!”

Star bent down over Marco, her hair enveloped them. She grabbed his top lip with hers and tugged lightly, teasing him. This was payback.

He elicited a groan.

Perhaps it wasn’t the greatest time to have the puppies in the room.

Noticing Star and Marco’s position, they jumped back on the bed and tackled Star and Marco, ecstatic to see him again. They piled on top of them.

They both laughed, feeling relief. Now _this_ felt familiar.

This is what she ran towards that portal for.

The life she wanted to build with Marco was motivation enough to get her this far.

“You look _beautiful._ ” Marco caressed her cheeks, staring at her with adoration. “You always manage to take my breath away, Star Butterfly.” 

Star knew he was studying the lack of pink hearts that used to be on her face.

Marco didn’t care what she looked like. He accepted her without magic, without the chance to travel to different dimensions.

She was lucky enough to have friends who enjoyed her company purely for _her,_ but Marco was the first one on Earth to have met her. His viewpoint mattered.

He stuck around for all these years _for her,_ not for the magic.  

Marco loved Star for _Star_ and didn’t ask for anything but for her to be okay.  

“I’m happy I’m here with you.” Star said, catching his lips with hers once more.

Eventually Star looked over at the clock.

It was nearly midnight.

She turned to Marco and smiled wide.

“Look what time it is.”

He looked over, giving her a knowing smile.

“You thinking what I’m thinking, Diaz?”

“I’ll get Captain Blanche’s Sugar Seeds, you get the bowls. I know, I know, extra _extra_ marshmallows in yours.”

“You complete me.” She sighed happily.

Star pecked his lips and giggled as they got off the bed to hurry and set up their perfect date. 

A candlelight breakfast cereal for two.

Earth-ni was going to be a lot to figure out, but for tonight it was just _Star and Marco._ _It always would be._  
  



End file.
